Bitten
by Thunderstorm586
Summary: On that fateful full-moon night that the truth of who betrayed the Potters is revealed in the chaos of werewolves, dementors, animagus, and time travel Harry Potter is bitten by Remus and becomes a werewolf. This changes everything. With the help of the rest of the Golden Trio and his other friends Harry must now navigate life as Hogwarts newest resident werewolf. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello thank you for reading. This is my fist story so I will gladly accept any constructive criticism just don't be mean about it. Updates will most likely be sporadic until I get into the swing of writing. I will also be working on a few other stories that may or may not be posted at this time so if you enjoy this story made check out the other ones. Please leave a review even if you didn't love it I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading and please enjoy.

 **Harry Potter is the** **property** **if J.K. Rowling who I am most** **certainly** **not.**

" _Something was driving the dementors back. . . . It was circling around him and Black and Hermione. . . . They were leaving. . . . The air was warm again. . . ."_

Harry staggered to his feet, still shivering from the lingering effects of the dementors. Looking out across the lake he tried to see what had saved them. All he could see was some sort of creature made from pure silver light as bright as a unicorn galloping across the lake towards a figure on the opposite shore. Harry had a strange feeling of familiarity as he gazed towards the stranger but before he could get a closer look whoever it was dashed back into the forest and out of sight.

He stopped wondering after their mysterious saviour and he heard Hermione begin to awaken. Instantly he was by her side, "Hermione! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" he frantically asked as she opened her eyes. "I think I'm alright," she said with a weak voice, "what happened?" "The dementors must have decided Sirius wasn't enough to fill their apatites," Harry said helping Hermione to her feet,"The bloody things tried to kiss me and probably you too." Hermione gasped in horror. "What stopped them?" she asked. Just as Harry opened his mouth to explain what he saw he heard a sound that that filled him with a dread, a growling wolf. Professor Lupin! Harry cursed himself for forgetting the werewolf because of his worry for Sirius. Harry whipped around in time to see Lupin break out into a run towards them so fast he was almost a blur and faster than anyone could react (besides a scream of terror on Hermione's part) Lupin took a great leap straight towards Hermione.

Looking back Harry had no real idea how he moved so fast, he gave credit to a combination of his seeker reflexes, the adrenaline in his system from all that had been happening, and as Professor McGonagall would say "Sheer dumb luck.", as with a bust of speed Harry threw himself towards Hermione who was directly in the path of the charging wolf. Seeing the open jaws of the once calm and kind professor aiming straight towards Hermione's throat Harry did the only thing he could do with no time to even think of a spell that could help them, he stuck out his arm placing it straight into the path of the wolf but more importantly blocking those deadly fangs from ripping out Hermione's throat. Before his brain had time to even regester what he had just done Lupins jaws snapped shut his teeth sinking into the flesh of Harry's arm as easily as if it were made of jelly…. Pain. Pain like Harry had never felt before exploded into his arm. It felt like someone was pouring molten lava straight into his veins. It spread from the bite and with what somehow felt like both agonizing slowness and brutal swiftens at the same time it spread throughout his body and continued to get worse and worse. All Harry could see was red and he thought the surely he would go mad from the pain. The pain overtook him and he blacked out.

When Harry awoke he felt like he had lost a fight with a wrecking ball. His mind tried to make sense of his surroundings and he noticed the now familiar scents and sounds of the hospital wing. Suddenly the events of the night came slamming back into his mind and he sat bolt upright in his bed with a frantic shout of HERMIONE! Looking around Harry saw her sitting in the armchair between him and Ron. His shout had startled both her and Ron awake and Harry frantically asked if Hermione was ok trying to apologize for passing out and leaving her alone. Harry found his apology cut off by Hermione's slamming into him and crushing him in a hug. "Thank you," she said in a voice that sounded as if she had been crying, " you saved my life." "That will be quite enough Miss Granger." came the voice of the ever strict Madam Pomfrey rushing over to them, "You have all been through quite enough excitement for the night and need to rest." Hermione at once released Harry and sat back down as the nurse approached Harry's bed side with a grave look on her face. "Mr. Potter it was a very brave thing you did but I am sorry to have to inform you that you have contracted lycanthropy." As the reality of what happened to him hit Harry he heard Hermione burst into tears. 'Of course,' Harry thought to himself, 'this is a bit expected seeing as I basically stuck my bloody arm into a werewolf's mouth.' Harry suddenly got very nervous as he thought back to Ron's reaction when he found out the Professor Lupin was a werewolf. He didn't know if he could handle Ron looking at him with the same the same look of fear and disgust that Ron sent towards their Defense professor. How would he be able to stand it if his oldest friend said to him, ' _Get away from me, werewolf!'_ just the same as he said it to Professor Lupin. Harry looked towards his best friend with some trepidation and saw that Ron had gone pale at Madam Pomfrey's words. He being the only one raised in the wizarding world of the three of them understood to a greater degree the stigma against werewolves. "Harry mate you can get through this. Me and Hermione are here for you." Ron said in what was for him a reassuring voice Hermione nodding in agreement through her tears. Harry gratefully nodded not trusting his voice not to crack with emotion as his fears were washed away, replaced with a renewed love for his friends.

"Where's Sirius?" he choose to ask focusing on what to him seemed like the more pressing issue. It was Hermione who answered him. "Well after you passed out Professor Snape showed up and he managed to fight Professor Lupin away from us before he could-," Hermione paused and swallowed like she was trying not to be sick," k-kill you.. After that he brought you and Sirus up into the castle but after he dropped off you here in the hospital wing and told Madam Pomfrey what had happened he locked Sirus up somewhere and called the Minister. I tried to tell them that Sirius was innocent but Professor Snape had convinced the Minister that we had been confounded and he wouldn't listen to me and… oh Harry the were going to have him kissed right then and there without giving anyone a chance to do something. But a few minutes later Professor Snape came storming back in saying Sirius had disappeared from the room he was locked in and he began screaming that you had somehow helped him escaped but seeing as you were both unconscious and being tended to but Madam Pomfrey the whole time he eventually gave up and he and the Minister left." By the time she was done Harry was ecstatic. Sirius had gotten away! Harry had been so scared that he had lost his newly discovered godfather that to hear he had made a seemingly impossible escape filled Harry with such a wave of relief that he was even less upset that they had lost Wormtail in the chaos after Lupin's transformation. Just then Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

"Professor!," Harry said immediately,"Sirius is innocent it was Pett-" Harry was cut off by the Headmaster. "I know all about Peter's betrayal Harry. I had a chance to speak to Sirus before his miraculous escape." said Dumbledore, " I am sorry for what has happened to you Harry. There will be much to discus in the morning but for now rest." With that the Headmaster turned to leave but was stopped by Hermione "Professor?" she called," did you help Mr. Black escape I don't see how it was possible for him to have gotten out on his own." Dumbledore turned and looked at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye and said "I'm afraid not Miss Granger. Unfortunately I was discussing the removal of the dementors stationed here at Hogwarts with Minister Fudge when Sirius would have been making his remarkable escape. To put it simply I didn't have the _time_ to rescue him." With that the Headmaster left. Harry saw a look of confusion on Hermione's face when suddenly her very eyes became round in understanding and she let out a loud "OH!"


	2. Going on hiatus

Hello. Let me start with my profound thanks to everyone who has commented and fallowed. I apologize that it has been so long sense I've updated but right after the posting of the first chapter I had to move unexpectedly and things have been rather hectic sense. Beyond that however, the time sense my last update has caused me to lose my muse with this story and I have become unsure of the direction I want to take it. Because of this I have decided to place this story on hiatus for the for now so those waiting for another chapter are not left wondering what happened. In the mean time I will continue and begin other stories that have sprouted up in my mind. I wish to make it very clear that this story will NOT be abandoned like so many others are, I am merely taking a step back to allow me to properly deiced the direction of this story and to allow time for my muse for this story to return. I apologize to those who want more and ask for your patience.


End file.
